pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall
Humpty Dumpty ist das dreiundfünfzigste Kapitel von Jun Mochizukis Pandora Hearts. Zusammenfassung Übersicht: Eliot kann nicht glauben, dass Break ihn für den Head Hunter hält. In einem Rückblick erfährt man, dass die Kinder aus Fianas Haus alle Verträge mit ein und dem selben Chain gemacht haben und das vermutlich Humpty Dumpty sei - da dieser die Fähigkeit haben soll, sich zu klonen. Alle Humpty Dumptys sind über das Original verbunden. Durch die Menge an Vertragspartnern bewegt sich das Siegel langsamer voran, was erklären könnte, warum der Head Hunter noch immer nicht im Abyss ist - Rufus und Break vermuten, dass Humpty Dumpty der Vertragspartner der Kopfjäger ist. Break und Gilbert bekommen sich wegen der Anschuldigung von Eliot in die Haare, als dieser gerade bereit ist, ihnen seine Brust zu zeigen (um damit zu beweisen, dass er kein Siegel hat) werden sie Zeuge eines weiteren Angriffes des Head Hunters. Eliot schaut auf seine Brust, wo er kein Siegel findet, Gilbert bleibt bei Eliot während Break den Vertragspartner verfolgt. Oz und Alice scheinen am Siegelstein zu sein und als Break den Vertragspartner verfolgt, findet er Fang und Lily und den offenbar toten Reim. Detailliert: Eliot kann es nicht fassen, dass Xerxes Break ihn für den Kopfjäger hält, wie hätte er seine eigene Schwester töten können? Break erwähnt, dass nur Eliot anwesend war, als er kam und er hält ihn an beiden Armen fest und verlangt von Gilbert, sich mit eigenen Augen von dem Siegel auf Eliots Brust zu überzeugen. Gilbert scheint nicht ganz zu verstehen. Da versucht Break ihn zu beruhigen, indem er ihm sagt, solange er "das hier" mache (vermutlich ihm die Arme festhalten) könne weder er noch die Kinder aus Fianas Haus Humpty Dumpty einsetzen. Rückblick: Break ist bei Rufus Barma und fragt, was eigentlich Humpty Dumpty sei. Rufus erklärt, dass die Kinder in Fianas Waisenhaus benutzt werden, um Chains anzulocken (das allein sei ihnen nicht zu verübeln, da Barma und Rainsworth ähnliche Studien betrieben) doch sie würden alle samt eine Flüssigkeit zu trinken bekommen und müssten einen Zauberspruch aufsagen, nach welchem sie wieder fröhlich wären. Break weiß sofort auf was Rufus hinaus will: Es ist die Methode, mit der ein illegaler Vertrag geschlossen wird (Das Blut eines Chains trinken und als Zeichen des Einverständnis seinen Namen rufen). Offenbar wissen jedoch die Kinder nichts von dem Vertrag und der Chain schreibt die Erinnerungen des Kindes um, weshalb auch Philipp West glaubt, dass sein Vater noch lebe. Rufus deutet an, dass alle Kinder den gleichen Zauberspruch sagen, was bedeutet, dass alle Kinder in Fianas Haus mit dem selben Chain einen Vertrag eingehen. Desweiteren erklärt er, dass ein Chain namens Humpty Dumpty sozusagen Klone von sich erschaffen kann und indem er die Anzahl seiner Vertragspartner erhöhe, verteile er auch die Belastung durch das Siegel. Soll heißen: je mehr Vertragspartner er hat, desto langsamer schreitet der Zeiger des Siegels voran. Break denkt sofort an den Kopfjäger, der noch immer nicht im Abyss ist, obwohl bereits über ein Jahr vergangen war. Rufus ist selbst davon überzeugt, dass der Chain, den sie Kopfjägerkönigin nennen in Wahrheit Humpty Dumpty ist. Er weißt Break darauf hin, wenn er dem Kerl begegnet, solle er den ersten Vertragspartner finden und ihn zerstören, falls er nur einen der Klone erwischt, müsse das Original ganz in der Nähe sein. Als Break fragt, warum Rufus ihm das alles erzählt, gibt dieser ungern zu, das er seit Isla Yuras auftauchen die Aktionen der Nightrays nicht mehr vorhersehen kann, da dieser sein Informationsnetz zerstöre. Er möchte, dass Break sich einmischt und ist ganz besessen darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Gegenwart: Eliot kann nicht glauben, was Break über die Kinder in Fianas Haus erzählt hat - er sorgt sich um Leo. Break will Gilbert dazu bewegen, schnell nach dem Siegel zu schauen, bevor es verschwindet, doch dieser verlangt, dass er Eliot los lässt. Die beiden fangen an zu diskutieren und Gilbert kann sich nicht erklären, warum Break unbedingt will, dass er nachsieht, statt es selbst zu machen. Er vermutet, dass es wegen Reim sei, dass sich Break so seltsam verhält, doch dieser schreit ihn an, er solle nicht so reden, als ob er ihn verstehe. Eliot geht dazwischen, indem er einlenkt und selbst nachsehen will und er will beide um etwas bitten, doch kommt nicht dazu es auszusprechen, weil ein Pandoramitglied von oben um Hilfe ruft. Der Mann bangt um sein Leben, man wolle ihn umbringen und dass irgendwer auf einmal Köpfe abgeschlagen habe. Gilbert sieht nach oben und sieht wie ihm der Kopf abgeschlagen wird und eilt sofort nach oben. Break bleibt noch stehen, was Gilbert nicht verstehen kann und fragt ihn worauf er warte wo der Verbrecher doch da oben sei. Er schlägt Eliot zur Seite und rennt los, während Gilbert, bevor er ihm folgt, noch von Eliot verlangt, dort zu bleiben. Eliot wird schlecht von dem Geruch des Blutes. Oben kniet Break bei der Leiche und Gilbert fragt, warum der Kopfjäger dennoch angreifen könnte, obwohl Break doch Eliots Hände festgehalten hatte. Break erninnert sich, dass Herzog Barma ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Vertragspartner der Klone mit dem des Originals verbunden seien, also müsse er nur einen der Vertragspartner mit Mad Hatters Kraft festhalten und dadurch könnten auch die anderen Humpty Dumptys Kraft nicht einsetzen. Gilbert ist sich sicher, dass Eliot daher nicht mit dem Kopfjäger zu tun hat. Eliot schaut selbst auf seiner Brust nach, ob da ein Siegel ist, doch es ist nichts zu sehen. Derweil verlangt Gilbert eine Erklärung von Break, was dieser wieder im Schilde führt und warum er Eliot angeklagt habe - er würde ihm dann helfen können, wenn er mit ihm rede. Daraufhin muss Break lachen und kann nicht glauben, dass Gilbert das ernst meint, da er ohne Oz doch nichts weiter als ein "unfähiges Weichei" sei. Gilbert rastet daraufhin aus und verpasst Break eine Kopfnuss - als dieser nicht ausweicht, ist er völlig von den Socken. Wütend und offenbar beschämt, dass Gil ihn getroffen hat, verletzt er diesen mit seinem Schwert und rennt weg - er erklärt, dass er den Vertragspartner suche und Gilbert nach Alice und Oz suchen solle. Break folgt den Schritten des Vertragspartners, welcher scheinbar von ihm will, dass er ihm folgt. Gilbert geht zurück und sieht nach Eliot, welcher ihm verkündet, dass er kein Siegel auf seiner Brust habe und fragt ob die anderen sicher seien. Gilbert erklärt, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauche - Sharon habe er Lady Adas Leibwache anvertraut, Lady Ada habe sich zwar um Vincent gesorgt, doch er beschreibt ihn als wesentlich besser im Umgang mit Waffen und in geistiger Beweglichkeit als er selbst. Nur um Oz macht er sich Sorgen, dass Sharon ihn nicht zu ihm bringen konnte, da Eques ihr nicht gehorche - da er von irgendeiner Kraft aus dessen Schatten herausgetrieben worden war. Gilbert ist sich sicher, dass Oz und Alice beim Siegelstein sind. Lily fragt den am Boden liegenden und blutenden Reim wie lange er noch weiterschlafen wolle - Reim will aufstehen um Rufus die Infos bezüglich der Baskervilles zu bringen und um Break zu unterstützen, denn deshalb war er her gekommen. Lily will erneut, dass er weiter mit ihr spielt doch Fang geht dazwischen und sagt ihr, dass es reiche, da Reim bereits tot sei. Gerade als er diesen Satz sagt kommt Break bei ihnen an; er geht zu Reim und will dass dieser ihm Antwort gibt, doch Reim bleibt still. Fang nennt ihn beim Namen und Lily erkennt, dass dieser Mann Reims Freund ist. Break, der weiter versucht Reim zu wecken wird von Fang unterbrochen, der ihm noch mal nachdrücklich klar macht, dass dieser tot ist. Daraufhin beschwört Break Mad Hatter und zieht sein Schwert - er würde jetzt anstelle von Reim mit ihr spielen. Charaktere Vorkommende Charaktere (*) Diese Charaktere kommen nur in der Erinnerung von anderen Charakteren vor. Neue Charaktere Bernice Nightray Manga.jpg|Bernice Nightray|link=Bernice Nightray Navigation Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Band 13 Kategorie:Pandora Hearts Kategorie:Kapitel 53